Angela is a Witch? Part II
by LadyBugGirl
Summary: FOLLOWS THE ORIGINAL ANGELA IS A WITCH, by Hopper5101, so read that first! I adopted her story, about Bella finding out Angela is a witch, and tons of other mythical creatures are real! Really funny! Please read and review! I hope you aren't disappointed!


_**Hey everyone! Those of you new to this story, this isn't the beginning! It's finishing where Hopper5105 left off! So read the story on her profile!!!! .net/s/4830843/1/Angela_is_a_witch**__** Go! Now!**_

_**And if you've read Hopper5101's beginning of the story, then PLEASE review and tell me if I didn't her totally awesome story justice, 'kay? Good!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and neither does Hopper5101!**_

_*********_

_*********_

_*********_

_Upon seeing the aliens get out of the ship, Aly shot me a panicked look. When she saw that I hadn't fainted, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the aliens, smacking one on the back of the head._

_In fact, I was almost completely unfazed by the aliens. Huh._

"_Jared!" Aly yelled at the alien she had slapped. "What did I tell you!? I very specifically told you to park out back because Bella here has had a very stressful day!"_

"_Jeez sis!" the alien named Jared said sarcastically, and then right before my very eyes he seemed to get really fuzzy, and glowing, and turned into a human…like thing. The alien next to him did the same thing and…oh, that's not a guy, the other was, in fact, a girl. Oops._

"_Uh, Jared?" Aly said flatly, "who's this?"_

_Jared grinned. "This is Monica. My girlfriend."_

_Aly rolled her eyes. Then she walked back over to me. "Bella," she said. "This is my idiot brother, Jared. Jared, this is Bella, the human I was telling you not to scare_. Bella, this is…Monica. Hi Monica, this is Bella."

Monica grinned and walked over, holding out her hand for us to shake. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I hope we get to be great friends!" Aly snorted, and I knew that wasn't going to be happening. Then she looked at me.

"So, Bella," she said. "Do you still want to go to sleep, or have you realized that all these "mythical creatures" aren't going to let you?" She laughed.

"Well," I said, uncomfortable. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, but if I fall asleep while we're talking, don't get mad, okay?"

She grinned. "Okay!" she said happily. "Come on Angela!" she called. Then we headed up to Angela's room.

Angela made popcorn and the three of us sat on Angela's purple bed-spread, discussing mythical creatures.

"Okay, before we start discussing them," I said, "let's cover the basics. Are there any creatures I still don't know about?"

"Well…" Angela began uneasily. Aly jumped in.

"Well, there's still a small population of giants living up North. Oh, and some centaurs living in the Forests of Silence. And there are some Fauns scattered around the world. And I think Princess Jasmine, the Witch Princess, has a stable of unicorns."

"No way!" Angela exclaimed. "The Royal Patrol said those were a rumor!"

"Aly nodded. "Yeah. Totally breaking her own rule about unicorns in captivity. She claims she's 'breeding them' so that they can 'return to the wild'. what a load of crap. We all know she just likes to ride the poor things."

"Ooh," Angela said, "Speaking of giants, as we were a moment ago, how is Gladys?"

"She's doing better," Aly said, a sympathetic expression on her face. "But she's not the same without Jonathan."

Angela nodded. "And I heard that Mimi married Jackson!" Aly squealed. "Yes! And they had the sweetest little…baby…like thing."

I looked at them with what I assumed was a confused expression. "Well, Mimi's half Centaur," Aly said. "And Jackson's half faun and a quarter giant."

"How does that work?" I asked. They just shook their heads. "We probably don't want to know," Angela said. Then we all started laughing.

"Okay, tell me more about this 'Witch Princess'," I said.

"Well," Angela said. "She's the daughter of Queen Annabelle, who was the Duchess of the Elves, and King Hank the forty…eighth. She's thirteen and she is a total brat! I met her once at witch school, because she came to talk to our class. Her bodyguard did most of the talking, while she kept asking if they could leave yet! Anyway, she keeps a secret stable full of some of the last unicorns in the world, and everyone hates her. They're so pissed that she might be queen some day."

"Might?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aly said. "King Hank had a brother, Prince Donald. Prince Donald married Catherine, a mermaid. Donald was originally supposed to be king, but he was supposed to marry Lucille, princess of the Mermaids, but he fell in love with one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, Catherine, and married her. His dad got really PO'd, and banished him. But they had a son, Andrea, and she's fifteen, so if the Royal Council sees Jasmine unfit to rule, Andrea will be Queen. But it's no secret that she doesn't want to be. But she will if she can because Jasmine's so horrible. It's kind of sad really."

I nodded. "And so, do giants and centaurs age?"

"Giants do, centaurs don't," Aly answered automatically.

"And what about your brother? Why are you a fairy and he's and alien?"

She sighed. "Well, he's really only my half-brother. You see, our mom, half fairy, married his dad, and alien, and had him. Then they got divorced, my mom married my dad, and they had me. And then I got stuck with my brother." She rolled her eyes. "But now he's in college!" she exclaimed happily. "On Saturn!"

I laughed. "And what about elves? Is Santa actually real, or was Ben joking?"

Angela answered this one. "Oh, Santa's real, but he's sort of on strike because of all the non-believers. For the last, like, fifty years he's only been giving younger kids, and kids who believe in him, presents. I'm sure it's just a phase though," she added, waving her hand.

That's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

*****

*****

*****

**So, did you like it!?!? Please tell me, even if you hated it, I'm up for a challenge! Review!**


End file.
